I'm in love with Italy's prized Jewel
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Edward Cullen's world turns upside down when he meets undercover princess Isabella Swan. When love comes drama tags along will their love survive? Told mostly in Edwards point of veiw.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I sat at lunch poking at my food. Are they sure it was edible. Jasper and Emmett my best firends did the same. Alice how ever was a different story. ALice was my little pixie like sister and she ate anything that anyone gave her. Rosalie, Emmett and I just stared at her.

"Did you guys hear about that new girl?" Rosalie asked.

"What new girl? This is great. Edward might finally get laid." Emmett said. I growled under my breath. When will he ever stop making jokes, about my non existent love life?

"Look you guys that's her. We have to get to her before Lauren and her skanks do." Rosalie said. Of course. Lauren would probably try to make her some slutty...eiw I didn't even want to think about it.

"Wow...I love her outfit." Alice said. I turned to see A godess standing in the middle of the lunch room. She wore a beautiful spagetti strapped royal blue dress with blue flats. She had an innocent look on her face. She had beautiful brown eyes and milky pale skin that contrasted gorgeously with her skin. She had the longest...most beautiful lusious brown hair. She was drop dead gorgeous. All eyes were on her. She had a royal air about her. She had a humble yet independent air about her. She strided forward into the lunch line.

"I got this one." Alice said. She bounced up from her seat next to her boyfriend Jasper. And started to talk to the girl. She grabbed a salad and a diet pepsi. I loved the way the girl's luscious, full pink lips moved and I wondered how they would feel against mine. Alice led her back to our table.

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"Hi." Jasper said smiling.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Rosalie said.

"Hey there! I'm Emmett the awsomest one." Then I realized it was my turn.

"Hello." I said. as I stared into her mezmerizing eyes. She noticed my stare and, just when I thought she couldn't get more beautiful she blushed.

"Ciao tutti il suo un piacere incontrarla." She replied.

"Bella here is from Italy." Alice said.

"cool." We all replied of course in different forms.

"Mio padre è il capo di polizia qui. Lei sa Charlie? " She asked. Of course I understood her. I took italian for about 4 years in summer courses.

"Do you speak English Bella?" I asked.

"Some." She replied in a heavy...sexy italian accent. "But I am more comfortable with Italiano. I also speak French."

"Bella I love your dress." Alice gushed.

"Thankyou." she replied once again blushing.

"Well sit down Bella." Rosalie said laughing. Bella sat her face once again red. She began to eat her salad and I wante dher right then and there.

"So Bella how do you like America?" I asked, all I wanted was to hear her voice again.

"Its alright...Its not as how you say...open and free as Italy but its definatley a nice place."

"Well Bella we certainly have to show you around town." Jasper said.

"I would love that." She smiled. I was happy to discover I had all my classes with Bella.

"Do you want to hang out with us this afternoon?" I asked her.

"Amerei a. a che ora?"

"Around 5:00 Alice would love to have you sleep over."

"Are you Alice's brother?" She asked.

"Yes I'm her twin." I answered.

"Cool. " Finally the bella rang to leave and as I walked out side I couldn't believe what I saw. Everyone was crowded around a stretch limo. Bella walked up and got into it. I drove home in a daze my thoughts consuming Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I watied Anxiously for five o'clock to come. I'd gotten directions to Bella's house from Alice. Finally my suffering ended. I headed out to Bella's house. IT was not at all like I had expected. Where was the limo I'd seen?I went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and there stood Cheif Swan.

"So your the guy Bella was telling me about." He said.

"Bella!" He shouted up the stairs. "Come in Edward."

Bella came down the stairs in some blue jean skinny jeans and a blue shirt with her beautiful hair tied up in a ponytail with blue ribbon. She looked amazing.

"Ciao Edward." She said. ",Ciao l'amore di papà lei" She told her father.

"Love you too Bells. Have a good time." Then he turned to me.

"If you hurt my daughter so help me God I'll-" Bella grabbed him by the arm lovingly.

" Il Pappa è bell'illumina su. Edward è un ragazzo piacevole. Sarò bello." He calmed at her words. " e l'amo è così piacevole." She blushed. Did she really like me? (For those of you who don't understand what she said...she said : Pappa it's fine lighten up. Edward's a nice boy. I'll be fine. and I like him so be nice.)

"I'll take care of her cheif Swan." I assured him. He eyed me. Then nodded. He kissed Bella on the forehead. I took Bella's hand and a jolt of electricity shot through me. It wasn't a bad feeling it was actually a nice feeling. She seemed to notice it too. But she hid it well. I led her out to my car.

"You look beautiful." I told her. It was a reflex.

"Thankyou." She said blushing.

"What was with the limo?"

"My uncle is an ambassador and he was visiting for a couple of days...so he offered to pick me up from school before he left today." she said looking down as she played with her fingers.

"Bella this is sort of sudden. but I sort of kind of like you and I really want to get to know you..better I was wondering if the two of us could go to dinner tomorrow night?" I asked. I knew a fantastic resturaunt in Port Angeles. I wish I could do more. She'd completely knocked the breath out of me when she smiled. She deserved the world. Could this possibly be love or a very strong crush.

"Yes. I would like that very much." She said as she smiled at me. I grinned back. I helped her out of the car and led her into our house.

"Your home is lovely." She told me. I blushed and looked down. Wait a second...did she just make me blush? Nice Cullen...Nice.

"Bella!!!" Alice said as she towed my mom and Dad along with her.

"You must Be this Bella we've heard so much about." My mother said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She said.

"Please Call us Esme and Carlisle." Bella smiled brilliantly.

"Bella come on!" Alice said as she pulled her into the living room. I followed after them to make sure Alice wouldn't hurt her. This was going to be one roudy sleep over. Too bad for Bella because she came on a Friday...Alice had all day Saturday to try attempted murder.


End file.
